Matteo Calligaris
Matteo Abramo Calligaris is the Italian-French American father of Effie, Hominska and Dorrit Calligaris. He is married to Jo Calligaris. He is a psychoanalyst, psychologist and philosopher-economic professorat Cranbrook Community College. He is depicted as a typical father who is highly protective of his teenage daughters, especially Effie; an example, he is freaked out upon learning of Effie's three boyfriends-Daimon, Ralph and Finn. He is a worrysome father and highly traditional and strict. He believes in the power of education and also he wants all three of his daughters to go to medical school and become rich, successful doctors. History Early Life Matteo was born in New York City, New York to Italian-French American actress Oia Calligaris and to a man known as Rick Houghton (born Hector Kiriakis). His maternal grandparents are retired stereotypes of the small-town "American" lifestyle and once owned a hardware store in Indiana. He has nine maternal half-siblings including his twin brother Salvatore and his half-sister Viviana (on his mother's side). He also mentioned that he was cared for by nine nannies, one he lost his virginity to when he was sixteen. Matteo never knew who his father was and had no intention of finding him as he thought it would be a mystery which he would enjoy. At some point, he attended John Hopkins University where he married a woman. The couple soon had three daughters: Euphemia Barbra Katharine Calligaris, Hominska Harper Calligaris and Dorothy Margaret Calligaris. They soon moved to Cranbrook, New Jersey before Effie was born. Relationships Romances Jo Calligaris Matteo loves his wife very dearly, despite he can be irritated that she tries to make him cool off with his macho overprotective father behavior when he found out about Effie's two secret boyfriends. Later on in her marriage, she found herself in a love affair with Edmundo Bellucci, a playboy billionaire. When Matteo walks in on Edmundo on top of Rainbow in their bedroom, he begins beating him up until Rainbow pries him off of Edmundo. Subsequently, Matteo kicks Rainbow out of their house where Rainbow spends the next couple of days staying with her mother. Eventually, Effie and Hominska make their parents make up by tricking them into going on a blind date with each other. During the date, Rainbow apologizes, the two have a great time sharing memories and catching up on stuff with the girls and the two end up sleeping together at Rainbow's hotel room. The two begin to rekindle their marriage and Matteo asks her to move back in with him and their girls. Effie later officiated their remarriage ceremony alongside Hominska and Jessica as the two bridesmaids. The two have since been together. Jo is Matteo's wife. The couple have been together Family Oia Calligaris Oia Calligaris is Matteo's mother. The two are shown to have a close-knit loving relationship with each other as Matteo treats Oia like she's his daughter and Oia treats her son like a normal mother would do. Oia is proud of Matteo, saying she's shaped a handsome man, husband and father. She was also there comforting her son when Matteo found out about Rainbow's affair. Hector Calligaris Hector Calligaris is Matteo's father. He doesn't have a good relationship with him as Matteo was six when his father left the family for a gay Spanish model named Pablo. However, during the Christmas holidays, Matteo invited him over to dinner where Hector and Oia made amends despite the fact that she despises Pablo for stealing her husband and having to live with his existence which she is okay with. Effie Hummel Effie Hummel is Matteo's first-born daughter. He is very protective of her. He doesn't want his daughter to be a "whore" when Daphne Ackerman revealed that Effie was dating two sophomores. He highly dislikes Magnus and Ralph as he doesn't think they meet Effie's standards nor his family's, but is shocked when Effie says he has no right to do that to them and says that she loves the both of them no matter what.